Drunk in Love
by muselicious
Summary: "Eu me pergunto pros braços de quem eu correria e cairia se eu estivesse bêbada numa sala com todo mundo que eu já amei." / UA, SasuHina.


Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Kishimoto. O poema também não me pertence, eu esbarrei com ele em forma de imagem na internet, mas infelizmente não sei quem é o autor. Se alguém souber, por favor, me avise, para eu dar os devidos créditos.

 **DRUNK IN LOVE**

 _"Eu me pergunto_

 _pros braços de quem eu correria e cairia_

 _se eu estivesse bêbada_

 _numa sala com todo mundo_

 _que eu já amei."_

A moça piscou devagar, suspirando baixo, e balançando de leve a cabeça, o coque se desmanchando e fazendo mechas de cabelo roçarem em seu pescoço. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, já vermelhos pelo álcool, e esfregou a bochecha de leve. A vida era mesmo uma coisa engraçada, ela pensou quando deu um passo para o lado afim de se equilibrar, agradecendo a si mesma pela benção de não usar salto e, portanto, diminuir drasticamente as chances de acabar beijando o chão naquela noite.

Ela não sabia beber.

– Hinata – Ela ouviu uma voz preocupada atravessar a porta fechada no banheiro, a maçaneta se mexendo levemente –, 'tá tudo bem?

– 'Tá, eujátoino – A frase saiu pastosa e ela tentou novamente: – 'peraumpouquinho.

Levantou os olhos para o espelho, as pérolas leitosas e já baixas a encarando de volta. Abriu a porta e parou sob o portal, as unhas sem esmalte – muito embora bem cuidadas – arranhando a madeira. A iluminação do salão era farta, e atrás da generosa mesa de comes e bebes podia-se ler "Reencontro dos Ex Alunos da Konoha High School '10". Ela realmente não achara aquilo uma boa ideia, mas todos estavam tão animados que ela acabou confirmando presença.

A realidade era que aquele evento era uma bomba emocional caindo diretamente sobre si; várias pessoas a quem ela já dedicara amor e com quem tinha uma história, ativa ou não, reunidas num recinto. Ela achou que o álcool a ajudaria a enfrentar a situação, mas o que uma pessoa como ela poderia saber sobre beber? A última vez que ingerira algo alcoolico fora, ironicamente, em sua formatura, e já fazia uns bons anos desde então.

Ela estava passando mal, percebeu, a cabeça doendo e os olhos ardendo, uma queimação insistente instalando-se no fundo da garganta e na boca do estômago. Engoliu a náusea, decidida a aguentar firme tanto quanto pudesse. Não queria atrapalhar nem preocupar ninguém.

Sentiu o mundo girar com um pouco mais de violência quando os olhos de Neji caíram sobre si. Sabia ser ele sem ter que verificar, pois conhecia aquela sensação. Conhecia desde antes de aprender a falar; conhecia como conhecia a si mesma. Conhecia os passos que andaram com ela quando ela ainda não sabia como caminhar; conhecia as palavras que ele lhe dirigia mesmo antes que ela pudesse compreender. Conhecia o coração que partira sem querer e que doeu tanto nela quanto nele. Conhecia o olhar que partira diante de si e edurecera tão rápido que ela não tivera tempo de reagir. Conhecia bem, muito embora evitasse pensar sobre, muito embora agisse como se não soubesse de nada daquilo, porque tanto tempo passara desde então que não fazia sentido voltar a viver aquilo de novo e de novo.

Deu meia dúzia de passos cuidadosos e bamboleantes bem devagar antes que um rapaz moreno entrasse em seu campo de visão, as marcas vermelhas destacando-se em suas bochechas de uma forma muito familiar. Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, tentando impedir que sua mente acessasse as memórias de quando Inuzuka Kiba se apaixonara por ela e de como a amizade dos dois ficou confusa; de como seu amor fraternal não conseguiu ser o suficiente perante o amor romântico dele; de como romperam bruscamente e de como sofreram posteriormente tentando reconstruir algo que não sabiam nomear.

Ela alcançou a tigela com saquê bem no momento em que a voz de Uzumaki Naruto atingiu seus ouvidos impetuosamente. Foi o misto de sensações mais forte, ela teve que admitir, apoiando seu peso na borda da mesa e respirando fundo, tentando colocar-se sob controle e em ordem. Todos os anos de amor não-correspondido brigaram para ocupar seu palácio mental simultaneamente; os pequenos atos carinhosos dela, os grandes atos obtusos dele; um rapaz que ocupara seu coração, mente e alma com tanta força que impedira qualquer outro de adentrar – Neji e Kiba foram exemplos dolorosos de que enquanto Naruto existisse, nenhum outro floresceria em si. E, apesar de tudo, ele nunca fora capaz de retribuir. Não por mal, ela sabia; apenas como ela nunca fora capaz de retribuir qualquer outro que não ele, por mais que tentasse.

– Acontezzzzzzce – Ela murmurou para si mesma, completando o copo novamente – só mais um copo não faria tanta diferença assim, afinal.

Foi só mais um gole até que o visse chegar, adentrando o recinto naquele ritmo desinteressado e quase esnobe que ele sustentava mesmo sem querer. Não tinha certeza de como ou por quê, mas ele entrara na vida dela. Uma presença forte, um porto seguro, uma mão em quem sentia firmeza e apoio. Ele estava lá quando cada um dos amores floresceu e morreu; ele observara os passos vacilantes que ela dera e a amparara em cada tropeço e queda. A moça não tinha como dizer quando é que se vira terminantemente apaixonada por ele, nem quando ele demonstrara ser recíproco. Na verdade, em seu atual estado, achava difícil dizer alguma coisa.

Ela podia jurar que não piscou três vezes antes que ela o alcançasse de alguma forma e fechasse os braços ao redor da cintura masculina e aspirasse o perfume discreto e delicioso que ele exalava. O homem passou a mão pelo cabelo índigo dela e depositou um beijo nos lábios cheios de Hyuuga Hinata, que sorriu. Apesar de não conseguir ter certeza de muitas coisas enquanto o álcool rodava por sua corrente sanguínea, quente e lento, havia uma certeza que nunca vacilava. E o nome dessa certeza era Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
